On that Snowy night
by ryanlad1110
Summary: James survives the attack from Voldemort on Godric's Hollow, and disappears of the map for 12 years, only to return under a new name and take up a teaching position at Hogwarts.


Chapter 1

Voldemort's boots crunched into the snow as he apparated onto Church lane with a soft crack. Casting a warming charm, he began to stride up the street. Snow was falling gently around him and the sound of singing was coming from the nearby church. Three young children in Halloween costumes where running in his direction. "oh, sorry mister!" one exclaimed as he bumped him running past, Voldemort grabbed his arm and stopped him, "Where is number 11?" he almost whispered. The child pointed out a house a few doors down, shook his hand off and ran on after his friends. Voldemort slid his wand from his sleeve and continued towards the house. As he arrived at the gate of house number 11 he pulled a small scroll from his robe pocket. He faced the house and read from the scroll "12 Church lane" he said in a loud clear voice. He grinned savagely as a Two-storied house began to materialize between number 11 and 13, Pettigrew had been truthful! the Potters were finally within his grasp, He tightened his grip on his wand and began to walk up the garden path towards the front door of the house.

James opened his palm releasing the snitch and let it shoot up into the air, before reaching out and snatching it lighting fast. "do you have to keep playing with that stupid snitch?". James jumped as Lily's hand brushed his shoulder as she leaned over the couch and wrapped her arms around his neck. "don't you ever get bored of it? James smiled "are you just jealous that I was the schools star seeker 6 years in a row and you weren't?" Lily scoffed, "me? Jealous of quidditch? I hate quidditch, the only reason I ever watched the games was because…" she cut herself off and blushed. James grinned "cus?" Lily recovered and said cheekily, "because Ted Mulligan always looked great in his quidditch gear". James laughed "You sure it wasn't me that looked great in that gear?" "Nope, definitely not" Lily said with a smile. James twisted around and kissed her on the cheek, "I believe you" he said with a grin. "What time is Sirius coming at again?" "I'm not sure, around 9 I think" Lily said straighten up, "You know Sirius, he'll probably show up at 10 and say he forgot the time" James slid down lower in the chair "are you cooking for us?" he asked with a sly grin. "I most definitely am not!" Lily laughed, "I'm going to bed, please don't be too loud" she said pulling a tuft of his hair lightly. "are we ever!" James exclaimed indignantly. "are you ever not?" Lily retorted as she walked out of the room. "Goodnight!" James called out, "night love" she said as she began to climb the stairs. James sighed as she moved out of sight, he could really use a cold beer right about now, perhaps Sirius would have some. He froze as his magic suddenly alerted him to the houses Fidelius charm being lowered. "what the fuck…?" he muttered has he crossed the room to the window and he pulled aside the curtain. His blood went cold as he saw a cloaked figure standing in front of the gate, staring straight at the house. "James!" Lily shouted from upstairs, "who is that James!" James let the curtain fall back into place, it was Voldemort it had to be! "Lily I think its Riddle" he shouted. He heard Lily swear loudly as the front door was blasted off its hinges. James's heart was beating madly now, "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" James screamed as he ran towards the hall. Where was his wand! His blasted wand!

"Confringo" Voldemort muttered, blasting the door clean off its hinges. He chuckled as he heard Potter shout, "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!". He was going to enjoy this. He Windlessly cast an anti-apparition ward around the house and stepped inside. Potter came hurling through the sitting room door and tackled him against the wall, taking by surprise. He felt a surge of anger and shoved him off. James lost his balance and fell backwards into the stairs. He sprang up and turned to face Riddle. Voldemort raised his wand and snarled, "Avada Kadavra". James Potter dropped to the floor like a stone, glasses askew. Voldemort felt a surge of Triumph, The Potter boy would hinder his plans no more. He continued up the stairs onto the landing. The door at the end of the hall was slightly ajar and the wailing of a child was coming from within the room. He smiled in satisfaction and walked slow towards the door and pushed it open. He gilded inside. The Potter girl was standing in front of the child's cot with her arms spread protectively. "Stand aside" he commanded. "no" Lily whispered, "I will not" His hand itched to strike her down but he remembered his promise to Severus. "Stand aside you silly girl" he said coldly. Lily shook her head defiantly. He had had enough he decided and he brought his wand up and sent the deadly jet of green light towards her chest. She fell to the floor and he stepped around her till he was facing the crying child in the cot. It was strange, he reflected as he raised his wand again, how this child could one day become his equal. As the words formed on his lips formed on his lips he felt victory surge through his body. "Avada Kadavra" he said loudly and then pain, mindnumbing pain more than he had ever felt rushed over him and then nothing.


End file.
